


The Next Phase

by Sumi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: Lillie and the former Champion of Alola finally meet up again in Kanto.





	The Next Phase

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aeiouna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/gifts).



The second Selene stepped off the boat, a wave of nostalgia hit her. She hadn't been back to Kanto in years. Between moving to Aloha and then becoming champion, Selene never found many opportunities to visit her old home.

After Hapu finally defeated her in an amazing battle, Selene felt a sense of relief and acceptance. Seven years she spent under the title as Champion and Selene wouldn't trade those years for everything. Still, a vacation now and then never hurt.

She slowly scanned the crowd for Lillie, butterflies replacing the nostalgia feeling. Lillie had visited Selene back in Aloha but never the other way around. With an indefinite amount of time ahead of her, Selene felt it would be a good idea to go see Lillie in the place she called home for years now.

The last time Selene saw Lillie in person was well over a year ago but she spotted her in the crowd right way. Much to Selene’s dismay, Lillie appeared to have grown in height. Selene's height, on the other hand remained stagnant. She also looked just as cute as Selene remembered.

“Selene!” Lillie cried, waving her hand in order to get Selene's attention.

Selene rushed forward, pulling Lillie into a hug without so much as a warning. The close proximity caused Selene to blush but with her head practically buried in Lillie's shoulder, there was no way her friend could see it. “Hi Lillie. It's good to see you.”

A giggle escaped Lillie who seemed just as reluctant to break the hug as she did. “How was the trip to Kanto?”

They engaged in some small talk on the way back to Lillie's place. When Selene spotted the small cottage in the distance, she glanced up at Lillie. “What's the update on your mom? Is she still improving?”

“Slowly,” Lillie admitted softly. . “Her progress is moving at the speed of a Slowpoke but I’m just happy she’s coming back to herself.”

“I’m glad to hear that Lillie.” Selene wanted to reach out and squeeze Lillie’s hand but she stopped herself at the last moment. Instead, Selene pulled out a pokeball. “I don’t mean to change the subject but I have someone who's been eager to see you again.”

Selene released Lunala and watched at Lillie’s eyes began to tear up at the sight of her old friend. While Selene had caught Lunala, she never felt like he was hers. He always belonged to Lillie. The only reason Selene had Lunala was because Lillie had trusted her with him.

“Are those happy tears?” Selene teased, unable to resist the smile from breaking out onto her face. “I hope those are happy tears.”

Lillie nodded firmly, the tears starting to slide down his cheeks. “Thank you so much, Selene.”

“You can thank me by taking Nebby back. He belongs with you, Lillie.”

Her eyes widened. “Selene, I can’t--”

“He belongs with you,” Selene repeated. “It’s like how Incineroar belongs with me.”

The two of them stayed outside for awhile, just enjoying the outside and spending time with each other and their pokemon. Eventually they retired to Lillie’s home. Her mother was nowhere to be found, which meant she must be in her room sleeping.

Selene crawled into her shared futon that night feeling happy but exhausted. She stretched, looking over at Lillie who appeared to be in a half awake and half asleep state. “Lillie, do you want to go to the beach tomorrow?”

“Selene, you live on an island!” Lillie exclaimed with a sleepy giggle. “It's a great idea, though. Our Pokemon will enjoy the water.”

From the corner, Incineroar grunted in what sounded like extreme displeasure. “Except Incineroar. All he has to do is dip his claws in,” Selene assured her Pokemon.

This time the grunt Incineroar made sounded much happier. It made Selene smile but to be fair, it didn't take much to make her smile. Gladion loved to point this out; much to Selene's amusement.

After they decided to go to the beach, Selene finally fell asleep. She woke up rather late but felt refreshed and ready to spend the day with Lillie. Selene hadn't felt this happy in a long time. There were, of course, friends and family back in Alola but Lillie would always be especially important to Selene.

“Selene, you ready to go?” Lillie called from down the stairs.

Selene rushed down the stairs without a word. She only came to a stop at the sight of Lillie in her bathing suit. The image was enough to make a flush appear on Selene's cheeks.

“Selene?” Lillie repeated. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, let's go!” Selene nursed a crush on Lillie for years now. When they met up last year, Selene realized she couldn't ignore the crush anymore. Seeing Lillie like this only made Selene more hyper aware of it. “I’m just excited to get to the beach.”

If Lillie suspected anything, she kept quiet about it. Selene kept sneaking little glances at Lillie and a few times Selene nearly caught her gaze. She was grateful for the distraction that came with the sounds of the waves and the feel of the sand between her toes. Still, Selene knew Lillie would bring it up eventually.

“Selene, are you sure you’re okay?” Lillie asked sometime later.

Selene turned her attention from their dozing pokemon back to Lillie who sat quietly beside her. “I am, Lillie. It’s… just really great to see you again.” She wanted to add something else but decided words weren’t going to cut it. Instead, Selene shifted closer to Lillie and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. “I’ve wanted to do that for a long time now.”

For a few seconds, Lillie remained quiet and still. Then she suddenly threw herself at Moon, causing both of them to topple over. “I love you,” Lillie blurted out, following up with a more passionate kiss.

“You love me?” Selene breathed out between kisses. “Well, I love you too.”

Selene was definitely going to enjoy this trip to Kanto. It would be one to remember.


End file.
